One or more aspects of the present invention relate to controlling asynchronous tasks in transaction systems.
Transaction systems, such as enterprise transaction processing systems, often run tens of thousands of tasks in parallel. Ensuring the stability of a transaction system so that it can process and maintain the throughput and the response time is therefore an important consideration. This is particularly the case for a transaction system employing asynchronous applications, in which a parent task executes one or more child tasks.
For example, a system may be flooded with child tasks which may then cause the parent task(s) to wait a long time for a response and/or prevent other applications from being able to start. To relieve the system from such a situation, the system administrator typically has to manually intervene, and thus, spend a large amount of time to determine and cancel the blocking tasks.